dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Skellington VS The Grinch/Rap Meanings
'Jack Skellington:' What's this? Some kind of toxic Chewbacca clutter (A reference to the song, What's This?, from Nightmare Before Christmas. Jack wonders what The Grinch is and compares him as a toxic (normally green) version of Chewbacca as both are hairy beings.) or is this just Oscar The Grouch's Shakespearean brother (He then wonders if he's related to Oscar The Grouch as both are green grouchy creatures. The Shakespearean part references 2 things, Jack Skellington's line "And since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearean quotations" and how Dr. Seuss tends to rhyme in his stories in a similar way of Shakespeare.) You're battling the Pumpkin King son! So you must be brave (Jack Skellington is known as The Pumpkin King and is the most feared in Halloweentown so The Grinch battling him must've taken a lot of courage.) But i'll be chilling in my mansion while you just live in a cave (Jack makes fun of the living status of them as Jack lives in a mansion while The Grinch lives a cave.) I'm the perfect skeleton, you have termites in your teeth (Jack being a skeleton says he's perfect while The Grinch having termites in his teeth bones, would mean he's unhealthy, also referencing You're The Mean One Mr. Grinch's lyrics, "You have termites in your smile".) I'd rather see this seasick crocodile face my Man-Eating Wreath (Referencing the lyrics, "You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr Grinch. Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile." in which Jack would rather see The Grinch against The Man-Eating Wreath, a creature from Nightmare Before Christmas that looks like a Christmas Wreath.) I'm a one of kind but it's about to get wild (Jack calls himself perfect and says this battle is gonna be crazy.) When I send this Oogie Boogie wannabe to exile (Oogie Boogie is the villain of Nightmare Before Christmas who was exiled and personalities similar to The Grinch who also wants to be feared, in which Jack will also exile The Grinch.) 'The Grinch:' You know I was gonna say your dick was 3 sizes too small (The Grinch is known to have his heart 3 sizes too small and was gonna make a joke of Jack's dick being tiny however...) But since your a skeleton, I doubt you have any balls at all (Because skeletons don't contain genitals, Jack doesn't have balls, both literally and according to The Grinch, metaphorically.) Keep in mind, that your sequel was left to be a cutoff (Nightmare Before Christmas was planned to have a sequel but was scrapped.) While I rock the mic with the voice of Boris Karloff (In the 60s Animated Special of How The Grinch Stole Christmas, The Grinch is voiced by Boris Karloff, a horror actor known for his very roles as many Universal Monsters, rocking the mic means to show impressive talent.) Now I hate your emo fans of whiny girls and boys (A common trope of Nightmare Before Christmas is the fans being emo kids, stereotypically known to whine a lot, to which The Grinch hates.) But I hate your music more with all the noise noise noise! (However, what he hates more than Jack's fans is the music in Nightmare Before Christmas saying it's too noisy, references the line from How The Grinch Stole Christmas, "Oh The Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise!".) Cause me and my dog, Max, can beat you and Zero in a fight (Both The Grinch and Jack contain dog sidekicks being Max (The Grinch) and Zero (Jack) in which The Grinch says he and his dog can beat Jack and his dog.) Go fuck that Monster High doll cause Halloween is Grinch Night (The Grinch then makes fun of Jack's love interest, Sally, comparing her to Monster High as both as gothic dolls. The Grinch says to go back to having sex with dolls and The Grinch takes over Halloween referencing the animated special, Halloween is Grinch Night.) 'Jack Skellington:' How dare you compare Sally to one of those sell outs (Jack finds that last line offensive.) Was it cause she had a vision that you flopped no doubt?! (During the film, Sally could forsee the future in which this case being Jim Carrey's How The Grinch Stole Christmas that flopped in the box office in which Jack thinks that's the reason The Grinch dissed Sally.) Not even Jim Carrey could add jokes to that junk (Jim Carrey is a comedian that played The Grinch and tried to add humor to him but failed miserably.) Fans and Critics say and I quote "Stink! Stank! Stunk!" This A reference to the line from You're The Mean One Mr. Grinch ,The three best words that best describe you, are as follows, and I quote "Stink! Stank! Stunk!", in which Jack says both Fans of the original story and critics hated this film.) This is Halloween Grinch, don't you dare get it twisted (A reference to the Nightmare Before Christmas song, This is Halloween, Jack tells The Grinch he shouldn't mess with him.) Cause this sickness of my disses are making buisness in Making Christmas (A reference to the Nightmare Before Christmas song, Making Christmas, Jack says his burns are productive as when he was making his version of Christmas.) You have no heart because you haven't got a clue (The Grinch is known to have a tiny heart in which Jack says it's because...) That in that day in Whoville they ask who cares about you! (A parody to the line, "Well, in Whoville they say - that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day.", Jack says nobody cared about The Grinch.) 'The Grinch:' Yeah but I eventually made peace down in Whoville (Near the end of the story, The Grinch made peace in Whoville.) While this Numbskull is prancing in Spiral Hills (The Grinch calls Jack a numbskull as a pun, which is a foolish person, as he makes fun of Jack for his performance in Jack's Lamets in the iconic hills in the movie that are shaped like a spiral.) In which those spirals, I'd rather see Spiral Mountain (In which of spiral type landscapes, The Grinch would rather go to Spiral Mountains from the game, Banjo-Kazooie.) Cause I least they don't have those green polluted fountains (The reason being is because unlike Spiral Mountain, Spiral Hills in Hallowentown also contains fountains made of slime in which The Grinch assumes is polluted.) Your residents are weirdos especially that Harlequin Demon (The Grinch goes on to say his town is filled with freaks such as a Harlequin Demon who has a strange appearance.) This "Creative" guy should've been replaced by that foxy Harley Quinn (The Grinch sarcastically uses Creative, as The Harlequin Demon uses a bat for a hat and later a rat and reccomends Harley Quinn, a villain from Batman who contains good looks, to replace him. This is also a word on word play as both Harlequin and Harley Quinn have a similiar name.) Poor Jack, this spoiled brat is about to be ceased (A reference to the Nightmare Before Christmas song, Poor Jack, The Grinch says he's gonna stop Jack in this fight.) Cause once things are cooking up, i'm gonna cut this roast beast! (A word on word for cooking up, meaning the battle is more intense and a reference to The Roast Beast, a fictional food in How The Grinch Stole Christmas, in which he compares Jack to as he plans to cut him up referencing the line, He even got the cut the roast beat.) (Christmas Bells start to come on as Jack and Grinch get confused and then scared) (Jack and Grinch wonder about the mystery figure.) (Krampus enters) (The German Folklore Legend, Krampus enters.) 'Krampus:' MWAHAHAHAHA You've all been very naughty! Very naughty indeed! Except for you Dragonsblood, this is for you. (a direct reference to the Futurama line, HOHOHOHOHOHO! You have all been very naughty, very naughty indeed! Except you, Dr. Zoidberg, this is for you, Krampus says everyone has been naughty except for The Announcer who gets a gift.) 'Dragonsblood23:' Ah man, Gremlins 2: The New Batch! Ah man, I love that movie! Oh yeah I should probably announce you first *coughs* The German Folklore Legend.....KRAAAAAAAAMPUS! (The Announcer gets Gremlins 2: The New Batch for Christmas and gets excited but then realize he's getting offtrack and announces Krampus into the battle.) 'Krampus:' The monstrous Alpine Folktale has come to the midst (Krampus enters the battle.) That the battle between two dues beyond The Naughty List (Krampus sees that The Grinch and Jack tried to takeover Christmas in which would be beyong The Naughty List.) So this Satyr's coming down and bring them to their graves (Krampus' looks are compared to a Satyr, half goat and half man, as he's gonna murder them.) For punishment of how they schemed and they misbehave (This would be as a punishment of how The Grinch and Jack tried to takeover Christmas.) These Christmas Invaders shall be soon in their coda (Krampus will bring them to their end.) When they pretend to be someone else more than Haruhi Fujioka (Both The Grinch and Jack dress as Santa similiar to Ouran High School Host Club Character, Haruhi Fujioka, who is a girl pretending to be a boy throughout the series.) Following that you lie to children and that's really corrupt (Both the Grinch and Jack have lied to children in which Krampus finds awful.) Ask my homeboy Saint Nick on this (In the german folktale, Santa known as Saint Nick also, would work together as duo in which Krampus asks for Santa's thoughts on Jack and Grinch lying to children.) 'Santa Claus:' Ho Ho Woah That's Pretty Fucked! (Santa compares in with his iconic saying Ho Ho Ho then stops and realizes how corrupt it is that Jack and Grinch have lied to children.) 'Krampus:' Just had a hit christmas film that filled my distinction (During the writing of this battle, the 2015 movie, Krampus was out in theaters and was a hit that made him more recognizable.) Block Bust so hard, it led The Good Dinosaur to extinction (A pun for Blockbuster which Krampus made a lot of money in theaters and passed Pixar's The Good Dinosaur in which he uses a word on word play with dinosaurs going extinct.) Now I may not know Jack, but i'll have you chilled to the bone (A pun for Now I may not know jackshit and Jack Skellington, Krampus will scare Jack while he uses the pun for chilled to the bone and the fact Jack is a skeleton.) and You're The Mean One with the cartoon by Chuck Jones (You're The Mean One Mr. Grinch is the song used the animated version of How The Grinch Stole Christmas that was created by Looney Tunes animator, Chuck Jones.) Start off by burning the holiday trees from which I deduce (In Nightmare Before Christmas, The Holiday Towns all take place within the holiday trees in which Krampus will burn down.) Then i'll do the same for The Wubboulous World of Dr. Seuss (After that, Krampus will also burn down The Grinch's world. This is a reference to The Wubboulous World of Dr. Seuss, a show created by Jim Henson Studios.) You may have redeemed yourselves but this won't end well (In the end of both stories, Jack and Grinch realize their mistakes and end up saving Christmas however, Krampus still they will go punished.) Cause once I chain you down, I'll bring your birched ass to Hell! (Krampus goes down to naughty kids he spanks them with birch sticks and then chains them down to Hell, in which he will do to Grinch and Jack.) Category:Jack Skellington VS The Grinch Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings